winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GothCookie/Worst Winx: My Theory on the Flaws - Part 1
Listen, y'all. I'm Kyoko and I love Winx Club. This was NOT my opinion. I love Winx Club with all my heart. My best friend thought all this and asked me to put this on a blog to see your opinion. I'm sorry if I upset all you Winx fans (I am part of the Winx-loving society!) and just ignore it. I put a line through it like you can see. So SORRY. Please forgive me! :( 'I love Winx Club, but it's came to the point when it's ridiculous, pointless, stupid, pathetic and kinda old now.' Back in the good ol' days of 4Kids, the only part that made you groan was when Diaspro and Bloom were fighting over Sky. Bloom, in 4Kids, was funny and likeable, unlike the Mary-Sue Bloom of this generation (aka. Nick version, Season 4-7 version). Stella, although still obsessed with fashion, was actually not over-the-top when it came to fashion and she was a key comedy act to the show. Flora was just a sweet, shy nature-lover - and wasn't weak and dramatic when she got hit by an enemy. Musa, Tecna and Aisha/Layla (when she came into the show) were absolutely fine (except for when Musa lost it and slapped Icy because of something Darcy ''did). Seasons 4-present (all versions) was just when it went downhill. It started becoming a joke. They just looked pathetic yelling their powers. You'd obviously know if Musa was a music fairy (her name, love of singing) and Tecna was a technology fairy (her name also, love of using technology/logic) so why would they need to shout out? As for their fights, it just looked like they were shooting rainbows out of their hands. And their outfits...wow, don't get me started. They show off their perfect, Mary-Sue bodies in tiny clothing. Just imagine 5 year old girls watching it, seeing them in tiny bikini tops and short skirts...then wanting to dress like them. Sick, right? 'Suggested by a blog post from TheTopTens.com: ( '''http://www.thetoptens.com/worst-nickelodeon-shows/winx-club-353416.asp) Winx Club was one of the worst Nickelodeon shows ever, but it was generally the same to other versions, but less...stupid. This is what the blog said word-for-word: This show is a classic case of "follow the leader". By simply ripping off what was popular with girls (Harry Potter, Sailor Moon and Disney), this show somehow became popular, despite everything in it being flawed and phoned-in. The plot is the standard formula for this genre. An Earth girl discovers she is the powerful heir to a lost empire, and transfers to a school for those who are "magical". There, she meets the obligatory teammates she will have for the franchise: the second-in-command who is blonde, very girly and air-headed, the ultra-enviromentalist pacifist, the smart brawny Asian chick, the person who is obsessed with technology but serves no other purpose, and later on, the token black girl. That is only a snippet of that long blog post. According to it, it's just a copy of almost every Fantasy anime. But, so they didn't get caught out of copying "magical-girl" anime, they made these weirdo figures with tiny bodies and an overall Mary-Sue look, and made them into fairies. Like wings would make a difference. So we need to start on Bloom. She is the main joke of Winx Club for being such a sue. So there's quite a long list (or not!) of flaws about the "flawless" Bloom. #She's extremely selfish. You know all the Sky business in Season 5? Well, she kept putting her brain-dead boyfriend who didn't know who she is in front of her best friends who rely on her and like her (for some odd reason) so not only she's selfish, she's ungrateful. They put lots of time for her and what did she do? Break the time limit! Mostly of the sub-plot in Seasons 4-6 is about some issue between Bloom and Sky, and it's never an argument, it's just she's clinging to him like the leeches clung to the human Winx in The Fairy and the Beast ''(Episode 3 of Season 3). #She's really stubborn. OK, OK, she's admitted it, and being stubborn can be useful for an argument, but she's too stubborn. If she doesn't want to do something and her friends want her to do it, she just yells at them or storms off (even if it's important/needed to save the Magic Dimension). She always runs off on her own to deal with things, saying that "she doesn't want to get the girls in danger" except they're supposed to be a ''team, not just Bloom being the heroine and her entourage blasting the enemies when she gets struck. She thinks she can handle things, and that she's "so powerful" just because she has the Dragon Flame. She wants to be the perfect one and thinks just because she has the Dragon Flame, she's the one who can do all the things that her friends can't. #She's also hesitant. When she gets struck by an enemy, you see her hesitating. It's like she's going through the options of "attack; use item; run; defend?" when she's down and getting up. When they need a plan, they always turn to Bloom and she's like "Um...um...let's go to the library to find a plan!" and even in The Fairy and the Beast ''(I think that's the episode) she's all hesitant and like "Not yet!" in the Red Fountain ship. And I'm like "Come on, Bloom, you want your 'best friend' to stay ugly forever! The diva wouldn't like that! Oh wait, you're like a diva too!" #She's really insecure. It even states that in the Bloom page here. I have no key moments to suggest, but I've seen a running gag in the series that Bloom is very insecure. I've noticed she seems to break down a lot alone, or just with her pixie, or with Flora by her side. 'So that is the end of Part 1 of 'Worst Winx: My Theory on the Flaws' by me, FunCookie! Come back for Part 2! Don't forget to gather up theories and state them in the comments, explain any theories, etc. Stay tuned!''' Category:Blog posts